the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah
Elijah — First seen in book #1 Angels' Blood and in the prequel shorts, "Angels’ Dance" #0.4 and "Angels' Judgment" #0.5. Introduction Elijah is the Archangel of South America. Elijah was one of the oldest among the Cadre of Ten and his consort is Hannah. He has ruled in one way or another for over a millennium. Elijah was formerly a top general in Caliane’s army. Elijah is the most stable of all the Cadre. He showed no sign of ennui in his eyes. Some think it's because he had a lover whose loyalty was unimpeachable. Elijah and Hannah had been together for over nine hundred years. it was something the others of the Cadre didn't have. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 About Species * Archangel Age * Over 4500 years old Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10— one of the oldest of the Cadre Title / Occupation / Position * Archangel of South America * Cadre of Ten * Scholar among the Cadre Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Allegiance * Raphael Powers & Abilities * completely lethal * gained the ability to control cats and birds of prey in the Cascade * has a mental connection with Hannah Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Weaknesses * Habitat / Residence / Origins * South America Court (for Archangels, ruling angels) * Ruling Style (for Archangels, ruling angels) = * He has steel hand with dissent—his rule in South America has never been challenged.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Character / Personality / Motivations / Traits * He was not lost to the cruelty power engendered in so many. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * Elijah the only archangel aside from Favashi who ever laughed and meant it.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * It was only Elijah and Titus who could comprehend the loyalty of the Seven. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 * He wouldn't play petty games.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * Elijah has no desire for more territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 * has a noble and honorable heart * inclined to support Raphael because of his connection to Caliane * Loved his people, would sacrifice for them:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Physical Description * pure white wings Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * aristocratic features * golden brown eyes, golden hair Love Interests * Hannah — for almost a thousand years Connections * Consort: Hannah * Friends: Raphael and Elena * Second-in-Command: * Group: Cadre of Ten * Allies: Raphael * Enemies: Charisemnon, Lijuan Other Details * Allies with Raphael in the Cadre, encouraged Raphael to lead the Cadre. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * He has Hannah to tell you if he's getting close to the edge. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * Officially becomes allies with Raphael in the war with Lijuan—the War of Life and Death * Elijah would head the list of those for whom Galen might choose to raise his sword, or are strong enough not to consider him a threat—he has a Weapons Master.0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 * He never consider setting himself up as a demigod, seen what happens to those who take that path. He has Hannah to keep him grounded.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Biography / History He is over 4500 years old. Before his ascension he served as one of Caliane's most trusted generals He is the rarest of archangels, one who didn't show signs of such violent power as a youth or as a young male before his ascension. At the end of a battle after having cut down the last of the enemy, Elijah raised his sword to declare victory when he was suddenly hit with a total ascension that sent him screaming into the skies and when he returned to the earth he was no longer a general of an army but a member of the Cadre Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Hannah * Cadre: ** Allies: Raphael, Astaad, Elijah, Titus ** Undecided: Favashi, Michaela, Neha ** Cadre Enemies: Lijuan, Charisemnon * Elena Deveraux * Weapons Master * Scholar * Galen * Dark Age * Reborn * Vampire Virus Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet.. ''The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References. 0.4. "Angels’ Dance" Story takes place 400 years prior to the series. — Galen considered going to Elijah's court as the only other Archangel besides Raphael or Titus who isn't cruel in his power—but he has a Weapons Master already. 0.4 "Angels’ Dance", ch. 8 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Neha bristled that Uram did not attend the Cadre meeting. Elijah assured her that he forfeits the right to question our decisions—that soothed her. Michaela, Elijah were concerned about the strength of the new director for fear of a rebellion. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — Said humans already do fear them as monsters. He confirmed that Neha's samples of Uram's blood were poison. Raphael says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree. He stays after the rest of the Cadre leave to speak with Raphael. They discuss how this happened to Uram. Elijah tells Raph he should be leader of the Cadre. The Cadre could splinter and there could be another Dark Age.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Raphael considers asking him what may be happening to him. He decides on Lijuan instead.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 11 Cadre meeting Uram's territory — Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. — He tells Raphael he did well. After the meeting, he's surprised to hear Raph liked his hunter. He's glad he never responded to Michaela. Ralph though he was the only one. Elijah had been with Hannah a century when Michaela came to him. They discuss Lijuan's Reborn—Raph says they can't be certain if the power is good or evil, though he has his opinion. "We have no template to judge her evolution" Eli says that powers are tied to who they are and her ability with death says a lot about her. He's not telling what power he has manifested with age.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss His relationship with Hannah is the only stable relationship of an archangel that Raphael knows of and can use as an example for how to do relationships.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 1 Noel's attackers said he was a message from Elijah.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Noel was ambushed while alone in one of the less populated sections of Elijah's Refuge territory. Raphael thinks the message is an attempt to play him. Elijah has no desire for territory and wouldn't play petty games like this.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Raphael visit their home in there part of the Refuge to speak to him. He's greeted by Hannah, Elijah's consort. Alone, he and Raph talk of Hannah and the perpetrator using his name. Then the Reborn and Lijuan's evolution. He worries that humans will fear them more.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 He meets with Raphael on a cliff. They discuss Titus and Charisemnon's border war. Titus is readying himself to move against Charisemnon, even though his evidence may be false. He can't imagine that a mere angel could manipulate him that way. And, they discuss Lijuan and her insanity, her fascination with death even in her youth—rumors that she took the dead to her bed. The Reborn army has doubled in the last six months. They fear the possibility of a new Dark Age. "Titus and Charisemnon will slaughter hundreds, but it's Lijuan who remains the true threat."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 Raphael went to a meeting with Elijah and Michaela. At the time of the theft go the Guild daggers, Nazarach was in Elijah's territory hunting one of his vampires at the time—a female.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 Raphael is with him investigating an angelic body found on the opposite end of the Refuge from the Medica where Michaela has attacked healers and Elena seeking Sam. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 30 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Participated in a teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre. Said “Only one of us is capable of such a heinous act.”, referring to Lijuan.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Quotes : "They would fear us as monsters." .. "They already do," Elijah said. "To hold power, we've all had to become a little bit the monster." — Neha and Elijah Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : "She's with me wherever I go." — about Hannah Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 : "No." A pause, brutal honesty. "I've threatened mortal children to leash their parents." ... "I did the same in the first half of my existence," Elijah said. "Until I understood that the threat is only a step distant from the act." — Raphael, Elijah Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 10 : Raphael glanced at Elijah. "After Lijuan, you're the oldest among us. She's a demigoddess in her territory. Did you ever consider setting yourself up as one?" ... "I've seen what happens to those who take that path." Elijah didn't look at Raphael, but his meaning was clear. "Even had I not, I have Hannah. What I feel for her is far too real, far too much of this world." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : "My men tell me her army of the reborn has doubled in number over the past six months." And there were disturbing rumors that some of her soldiers were the very newly dead - as if they'd been sacrificed to feed the cold embrace of Lijuan's power. "If she unleashes them on the world, it will augur the start of another Dark Age." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 20 : See Also * Cadre of Ten * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Cadre Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Archangels Category:Scholars Category:Refuge